Verrückt
Verruckt (pol. szaleństwo) - to druga mapa w trybie zombie występująca w Call of Duty: World at War (Map Pack 1) i Call of Duty: Black Ops (Rezurrection) w trybie zombie. Akcja rozgrywa się w Berlinie,w palącym się budynku szpitala psychiatrycznego gdzie czterej Amerykanie są skazani na walkę z hordami nazistowskich zombie. Zombie są szybsze i mają większą SI (Sztuczna Inteligencja) niż w Nacht der Untoten. Gra na tej mapie (zwłaszcza na trybie dla jednego gracza) jest trudna. Wersja Black Ops W wersji Call of Duty Black Ops zombie wyglądają tak samo jak z mapy Kino der Toten a tekstury są lepsze niż z Call of Duty World at War, radia wiadomościowe zostały dodane by wyjaśnić niektóre rzeczy. Pojawił się Winter Howl a bronie ze ściany z Call of Duty World at War zostają ale w skrzynce losującej znajdują się tylko bronie z Call of Duty Black Ops (Monkey bomb też jest) i zamiast nieznanych amerykańskich żołnierzy są oryginalne postacie (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen). Zombie nie robią już szybkiego biegu, co ułatwia rozgrywkę. Ciekawostki *To pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie gdzie pojawiają się pułapki, zasilanie i perki; *w wyższych rundach, zombie robią szybki bieg; *to pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie gdzie skrzynka losująca może zostać przeniesiona; *Na tej mapie jest sekretna piosenka zwana, Lullaby for a deadman. Żeby ją włączyć, należy spuścić wodę w toalecie 3 razy; *Na tej mapie w wersji Black Ops miały występować Piekielne psy; *W World At War na środku mapy, pod fontanną znajduje się karabin MG-42, z którego można strzelać do zombie (nie można ustawiać MG-42 tak by strzelał zombie, które podchodzą do barykad). Także pod pomieszczeniem z Quick Revive znajdują się 4 rzędy karabinów: BAR, FG42, MG42, i Browning M1919, z których można strzelać, ale nie można zabić żadnego zombie. Aby dostać się w oba miejsca, należy użyć komendy noclip; *Ta mapa jest uważana za najtrudniejszą w Call of Duty: World at War; *W pokoju z aktywatorem prądu tuż za teksturami można znaleźć pobrudzony znak "Uwaga Zombie". Jednak aby się tam dostać trzeba użyć komendy noclip; *To pierwsza mapa w której postacie mogą mówić; *To druga mapa w której akcja rozgrywa się w Niemczech; *To pierwsza mapa w której zombie mogą atakować gracza przy barykadzie (jeśli będzie za blisko barykady); *W kostnicy, na ścianie w World At War można kupić Springfield, zaś w Black Ops został zmieniony na Kar98k z niewiadomych powodów (zapewne dlatego że był marną bronią); *W pomieszczeniu głównym tam, gdzie jest stół operacyjny można włączyć piłę; *Jeśli się dobrze przypatrzeć można zauważyć cieknącą krew pod stołem. Może to świadczyć o tym, że krew jest świeża; *To pierwsza mapa, w której można kupić miny; *W pomieszczeniu startowym tam, gdzie jest Quick Revive jak się widzi tylne okno, to zaraz po wejściu po lewo są drzwi do otworzenia, a w nich jest BAR i dwójnóg; *W rejonie pomieszczenia z Quick Revive można usłyszeć krzyki; *Nieraz żołnierze mogą powiedzieć "For Pvt. Pyle" (tłumaczenie. "Za Szeregowego Pyle'a"), który zginął w pierwszej misji kampanii World of War; *Tak jak również na Shi No numa w Verruckt miały występować psy o czym świadczy niewykorzystana w plikach gry muzyka; *Niektóre elementy budynku mają podobne struktury jak azyl w misji Stalowe Koło. Galeria Verruckt_zombie_1.jpg|Sprintujące zombie Pomieszczenie.png|Mało znane pomieszczenie Mało_znane_pomieszczenie_od_środka.PNG|Mało znane pomieszczenie od środka Verruckt_zombie_2.jpg|Verruckt, Zombie CoDWaW_2012-10-13_23-22-11-49.jpg|Verruckt Kategoria:Mapy trybu Zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Mapy trybu Zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops